As people's material living level improves, private car ownership rises year by year, more and more people buy cars for travel convenience. As the number of cars increases, correspondingly, roads become more and more crowded, and the density of cars on the roads become higher and higher. Duo to various reasons, the loss caused by traffic jams every year in China is about 170 billion RMB, and the number of the loss is increased year by year. If city road conditions can be monitored, measures can be adopted accordingly to avoid traffic jams from lasting for a long time when traffic jams happened on the road, and the traffic jam conditions on the road can be alleviated to certain extents.
At present, city road conditions are monitored by the following method: using tools including such as map coils, speed measuring radars and speed measuring cameras to collect road condition on main roads of a city, wherein, the road conditions include occupancy rates on the roads, traffic flows and speeds of vehicles.
Although the aforementioned scheme can achieve road condition surveillance of the main roads of the city, however, the main roads of the city need to be equipped with tolls such as speed measuring radars and speed measuring cameras, and so on, the cost of implementing the scheme (e.g., tool purchase cost and construction cost), is high.